Lost in Translation
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: There could have been worse people to be stuck traveling with, but really? Why did it have to be him?


**Author's Note:** So I've recently purchased Tales of Heart R, I'm not far in the story, but so far I like the game. This was something that struck me as amusing to say the least when I first noticed it, and continued to think about it at work. Since I have never played the game and only so far into it, I don't expect to write the characters well yet, so I apologize for that. I will be using the English names of towns since those are all I know for it, at least for that part of the story. Without further ado, I simply hope it can be enjoyed for what it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, that honor belongs to Namco.

* * *

><p>Hisui passed a glance behind him at their youngest member. Shing was like a little kid as he was taking in all the sights. He even called this a city? Seriously, did the kid even know what a real city was? They had just entered Cynos, and after the kid's odd resourcefulness at the entrance he really just wanted to go to bed. It was turning into a long day, with even more to follow. He could feel the start of a headache coming on at the back of his skull as Shing was animatedly talking to Kohaku; at least trying to engage her in conversation. He looked sadly at his sister, not a signal response, she was like a doll, and if he didn't see her breathing he would assume she wasn't even alive. But with a busted up Spiria, and only a shard of kindness was that even enough to be <em>considered<em> alive? He clicked his tongue in agitation, he knew where it was coming from, their sole Soma user as he was looking at the small river going through the town. His eyes a lit with childish enthusiasm, yet at the same time shadowed over with regret and uncertainty. If he was their only hope... they better find another Soma before he was the _only_ thing to save his sister.

But it wasn't only him where that agitation was burrowing into. Hisui was the big brother and yet he couldn't defend the only family left that mattered. Hisui would say nasty things to Shing, but it was part of an act to keep that hatred pointed away from him, if he walked down that path again of self-loathing? He'd be worst off for the task at hand.

"Stop messing around like a kid, and let's get going," Hisui barked behind him. Kohaku tilted her head and came next to him, as Shing followed behind her scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right, the inn. Where's that," Shing questioned. Hisui stopped and turned to glare at the Soma user as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the building in question.

"Right there genius. Can't you read the sign," he demanded.

"Of course I can, just because I haven't been outside Seaville doesn't mean I can't! I've just haven't seen an inn before. An honest mistake," Shing replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine, then go on ahead," Hisui offered sarcastically holding the door for Kohaku, as he promptly slammed it shut behind him.

It was a small quaint inn with the basic essentials and what Hisui was expecting with the place, he fished through his pockets trying to find the gald for the night, and ending up empty-handed. It had only been a day or so since they washed up on the shore. He didn't have anything of value when he was shoved from the cliff, and he had nothing when he came to in the woods. So why would he suddenly have something now? It would be a nice change of luck, but alas reality was a cruel mistress.

"I'll take care of it," Shing offered sliding the gald on the counter. The innkeeper nodded his head and gestured for him to sign the guestbook, taking the key with him. Hisui followed behind him, signing for him and Kohaku before looking blankly at the book.

"Hold up."

"I thought you were in a rush to get to bed," Shing asked a little cheekily looking back at him.

"And I thought you said your name was Shing Meteoryte."

"Huh? Where's this coming from? Of course I know my own name," Shing spoke hotly strolling between Kohaku and Hisui looking at the book.

"Then why the hell did you write Kor Meteor? Rhyming now, or trying to pull the wool over our eyes," Hisui asked raising his voice.

"That clearly says Shing Meteoryte! Why would I put down a false name? Maybe you're the one who can't read," Shing replied simmering down. Hisui calmed down as well, since he was acting childish, with a child. Hisui closed his eyes and pinched his brow.

"Maybe you can't write."

"Can to," Shing spoke and to prove his point grabbed the pen and pulled out a lose piece of paper, neatly printing his name. "There see?" Shing practically shoved the paper in his face which Hisui stared back at with a toothy grin.

"It still says Kor Meteor."

"_What_," doubting his own writing Shing turned the paper back and read it to himself a couple times, before a loud. Sure enough it was _Kor Meteor_. He crumpled the paper in his hands, before throwing the wad at Hisui to knock that stupid look off his face. "Why don't you write it then, you know, to prove that the pen isn't acting up?"

"Now you're just being desperate," Hisui smirked as though it was a challenge and took the pen and smoothed out the paper and began to write out the name…with the same result. "The hell," he exclaimed shaking the pen to check for ink and tried again…still _Kor Meteor_ spouted from the pen in his familiar handwriting; and just to assure himself he wrote his own name under it and it came out just fine, _Hisui Hearts_, followed by _Kohaku Hearts_. "Maybe your name's cursed or something like that," he suggested stifling a yawn, tossing the paper and pen away.

"Tired, sleep now, argue tomorrow," Kohaku spoke monotonously, stopping Shing's comeback as he also let out a yawn.

"Sounds good, maybe we're just tired and all will be well tomorrow."

"Doubtful on that one," Hisui added icily taking the key from Shing, before he could apologize again. Shing was left alone as the two went to the bedroom. He hung his head, with a tired sigh. Doubtful indeed, but he was determined to change that.

"I swear it. Kor Meteor doesn't try. Kor Meteor DOES… Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I understand differences when it comes to translation and such, but maybe something a little more phonetically close? Ha, oh well that was my amusement for the night, cheers.


End file.
